mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Punkleton
|release date = 2012-10-23 |release version = 1.0.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Bowgart + T-Rox |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 225 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |epic version = }} Description The Punkleton is a skeletal monster. It has red, orange, and yellow leaves where its joints are, and a jack-o-lantern for a head. The egg of the Punkleton resembles an actual pumpkin, or if looking at the Monster World, a Smunkin. Song Audio sample: The Punkleton Monster's contribution to an island's song is an electronically-garbled vocal component that helps to set the tempo. It frantically chants "Hooga, booga, hooga-booga!" with a slight echo that goes to the beat as the Punkleton chants. The echo cannot be heard on Gold Island. Breeding The Punkleton Monster can only be bred for a limited time during the Spooktacle season. Any s on Plant Island that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. The combination is: * + Bowgart + T-Rox The Punkleton has been available on the following dates: *In 2012, breeding began on October 24th and ended on October 31st. *For 2013, breeding began on October 9th and ended on November 4th. *For 2014, breeding started on October 15th and ended on November 4th for app players; for PC players, breeding started on Oct. 22, 2014 and ended on November 4th. *For 2015, breeding started on October 15th and ended on November 3rd. *For 2016, breeding started on October 14th and ended on November 1st. *In 2017, breeding started on October 20th and ended on November 6th. *In 2018, breeding started on October 17th and ended on November 5th. *In 2019, breeding started on October 16th and ended on November 4th. And some out-of-season special dates: *April 1, 2013 until April 4, 2013 at noon ET. *September 12th 2014 to September 19th 2014 *April 15th to April 18th 2016, for 72 hours. *April 21-24 2017 (alongside Rare Punkleton) *Friday April the 13th to April 16th 2018, for 72 hours. *(add more stuffs) *2019 Black Friday promotion for all Seasonals (but excluding Rare and Epic variants), from November 29th to December 2nd 2019. NOTE: can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above or during an "out of season event". See the Notes section below for a list of previous out of season occurrences. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Shrubb|9||Tree Forte Tower|17||Smunkin Patch|11||Beeyoot Tree|8| }} Strategy Name Origin The name is a portmanteau of "punkin" (which is itself a colloquialism for "pumpkin") and "skeleton." So, the correct pronunciation of "punkleton" is probably intended to be PUNK-leh-'ton', rather than PUNK-ul-'ton'. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Punkleton monster is the first Seasonal monster introduced to the game and appeared in the Market on October 23, 2012, and stayed until October 31, 2012. ** It was also the first Seasonal monster to fully return for a few days out of season, either by breeding or purchase with diamonds (at an inflated price of 225), from April 1, 2013 until April 4, 2013 at noon ET. From September 12th 2014 to September 19th 2014, the Punkleton was again available to breed and purchase, like the other Seasonal monsters, as part of the game's anniversary celebration. In 2016, the Punkleton returned on April 15th and lasted for 72 hours. In 2017, an out of season breeding occurred April 21-24. In 2018, it was available along with the Rare Punkleton and Rare Furcorn on Friday April the 13th for 72 hours. ** Ironically, the Epic Punkleton was the most recent Epic Seasonal to be released in the game. * Its sound on Gold Island sounds very similar to its Plant Island sound. The only difference is that its song on Gold Island lacks an echo. * Punkleton is the first Seasonal Monster released in the game, as the game was released September 2012, and Punkleton followed in October. * The tagline commonly associated with Punkleton’s release ( like in 2017 ) reads "On Plant Island we call home, everyone hail to the Punkleton song!" This is a reference to The Nightmare Before Christmas. The tagline can be read in the Mailbox. * Punkleton's egg is perhaps one of the most "normal"-looking eggs in the game; it's a pumpkin. * Despite being centred around fall, Punkleton dislikes cold air. * In older versions of MSM, Punkleton had no element * So far, Punkleton has the lowest breeding time amongst Seasonals. Category:Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Plant Island Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Spooktacle